


Lindir's Hair

by SmartassUndertheMountain



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hair-brushing, Implied Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartassUndertheMountain/pseuds/SmartassUndertheMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindir has tangles and needs help getting them out. Luckily he has you for that.</p><p>Based off this imagine from imaginexhobbit: http://imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com/post/100535772744/imagine-brushing-lindirs-hair-and-helping-him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lindir's Hair

            “Ow!”

            “Lindir? Are you okay?” He was in the bathroom and you were laying on your bed, reading. You did not hear a response, at least not a coherent one. There was a string a of grumbles and you would have sworn you heard elvish curse words somewhere in there. “Lindir, what is wrong?”

            “Nothing,” he said, followed by more grumbles.

            “Lindir, I know when you’re lying to me, Love.”

            “Okay, I may have a few knots in my hair that I can’t undo.”

            “Want some help?” You were already getting off the bed.

            “Promise you’ll still love me after you see me?”

            “I don’t know,” you teased. “I’m only with you because of your luscious locks.” You rounded the corner and took a look at your husband standing in front of the mirror. His beautiful brown locks were everywhere. It looked as though a bird had roosted in it. “Love, what happened?”

            “It was very windy during the ride with Lord Elrond today.”

            “Okay, hand me the brush and follow me.” He handed over the brush, which had a few too many hairs in it, and followed you to the bedroom. You motioned him to sit on the bed. He complied and you crawled behind him, sitting on your knees. Slowly you brushed his hair, working on the tangles at the ends of his hair before working upwards. It was going smoothly until you reached the center of the back of his hair.

            “Ouch!”

            “I’m sorry, Meleth. You’re hair is horrible,” you sat down the brush and worked at the tangles with your fingers. Slowly they came undone under your careful ministrations. Once the knots were out you resumed brushing until his hair was smooth and shinning.

            You moved your hands to his scalp and massaged gently, making up for your harsh tugging. His shoulders relaxed and he leaned back against you. “Mmmmmm, that feels wonderful,” he was practically purring.

            “You’re almost like a cat, which is adorable, but I prefer having a strong handsome ellon for a husband.”

            “Mmmmm, well if your hands weren’t so magical this problem wouldn’t exist,” his voice sounded sleepy.

            “Come on, Love. It’s time for bed,” you pulled him towards the head of the bed. He settled down next to you and pulled the blankets up. “Thank you, Melamin,” he pulled you close to him and kissed you on the forehead. “What would I do without you?”

            “Go around looking as though you have a bird roosting in your hair like Radagast?”

            He smiled and kissed you again. “How about I show you just how thankful I am?”

            “And how do you plan on doing that?”

            “By doing this,” he kissed you deeply and pressed you into the mattress, hands running down your sides to rest on your hips. Oh, this was going to be a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. But I do love hearing from you! I appreciate every read/kudos/comment/feedback! Thank you, lovely readers. I do accept requests, so please request away! It motivates me so much (as long as there is a happy ending and no incest).
> 
> Based off this imagine from imaginexhobbit: http://imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com/post/100535772744/imagine-brushing-lindirs-hair-and-helping-him
> 
> Can also be found here: http://imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com/post/101881265889/lindirs-hair


End file.
